Waiting For That Second Chance
by bluebird24
Summary: It's an old Leyton fic that begins just before Lucas leaves for
1. Chapter 1

This fic was written a long time ago and was originally posted on another board. I'm posting chapters as I edit/revise some of the chapters. (there's a total of 16 chapters)

It's a Leyton fic that takes place the day Lucas is supposed to leave Tree Hill with Keith.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. There may be a few quotes from the show.

* * *

**Waiting For That Second Chance**

Chapter 1

It was nearly midnight as Peyton sat alone in the middle of the basketball court at Rivercourt. She sat cross-legged with her sketchbook resting on her lap. She stared at the picture she had just drawn. A small smile grew on her face before she remembered everything. Peyton closed her eyes hoping her pain would disappear. Angrily she ripped the page out of her book and crumpled it up. Peyton then threw the ball of paper behind her.

If only getting rid of her sadness and pain were that easy, she thought. Feeling the frustration setting in, Peyton slumped her shoulders and held her head in her hands.

"Hey," said a voice from behind, "you know, the court was already trashed once this year,"

Startled, Peyton turned her head around to see Haley walking towards her. Peyton quickly tried to hide her pain with a big smile.

"Hey Haley. What are you doing down here so late at night?"

Haley bent down and picked up the crumpled paper before making her way over to Peyton.

"Probably the same thing you are," she replied, tossing the paper back at Peyton.

The smile faded from Peyton's face. Peyton felt a pang of sadness inside her.

"You know, he wanted to see you before he left,"

"What's the point, Hales?"

"The point is that he loves you… and I know that you love him just as much,"

"So what if I do? It doesn't change the fact that Lucas left and that I was the one that made him leave,"

"Peyton, he didn't leave because of you," Haley stated, trying to reassure her friend.

Peyton looked at Haley in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? All I did was play games with him. And you know what the worst part is… I knew he loved me and I couldn't tell him that I did too. I was so stupid Hales, I pushed him away. He was always there for me. Lucas was there to take care of me when I got drugged at the party, he was there when I thought my father was dead…No matter how many times I screwed up, he was always there. Why couldn't I just tell him?"

"I don't know why, Peyton. But I do know that even though he may have been hurt, he didn't leave because of you. Lucas left to start over in a new town where he wouldn't have to see Dan Scott everywhere he turned or be reminded that Dan abandoned him and his mother before he was even born. Lucas left Tree Hill to get away from Dan, not you,"

"Great, on top of all that, I just had to come along and add more drama to his life. Way to go, Peyton," Peyton replied sarcastically. "Look Hales, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but what's done is done. I can't change what happened or didn't happen,"

A smug smile lit up Haley's face. "Maybe you can…"

Peyton looked at Haley curiously.

"He hasn't left yet. Lucas leaves tomorrow morning,"

Relief and shock flowed through Peyton's veins, freezing her for a moment. She couldn't believe it. Did she really have a chance to get Lucas back and stop him from leaving?

"Wh..what?" Peyton finally managed to utter.

"Lucas is still in Tree Hill. He leaves tomorrow after breakfast,"

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked down at her sketch pad, trying to decide what she should do.

"I…I can't," muttered Peyton.

"Can't what?"

"I can't….I don't know Hales," Peyton answered as she looked up at Haley. Her eyes grew wide and were begging Haley to tell her what to do. But the answer Peyton so desperately wanted to hear wouldn't come from Haley.

"Peyton, look I have to get going. My parents are probably wondering where I am. I just thought you should know about Lucas," Haley said as she got up to leave.

Haley began walking off the court, leaving Peyton sitting alone in silence again.

"Hey Peyton," Haley called out from the edge of the court. "We're having breakfast at Karen's tomorrow. 8am…just so you know,"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer applies throughout the story...

* * *

At the cafe, Lucas, Haley, Karen and Keith had just finished eating breakfast. Karen began collecting the plates. As she reached over for a plate, Luke leaned over and gave his mother a peck on the cheek, bring a smile to Karen's face.

"Thanks, mom. That was delicious,"

"You're welcome, honey," Karen replied.

"Here, let me help you with that," Keith said as he got up.

Keith helped Karen carry the dirty dishes to the back, leaving Lucas and Haley alone at the table.

Haley looked at Lucas with a devilish grin on her face. Lucas returned her grin with a curious smile?

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Lucas asked.

"No," giggled Haley.

"Then what is it? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"What way,"

"Oh, you know that, 'I have surprise for you' look. Come on, Hales tell me what you got planned,"

"I have nothing planned at all," Haley said innocently. "I just want to get one last good look at my best friend before he leaves Tree Hill,"

"Hey, it's not like I'm leaving forever. You know I'll come back,"

"Yeah, when you come back for Peyton,"

At the mention of Peyton's name, Lucas's face fell. He leaned back into his chair as he scratched his brow with his right thumb.

"Hales…"

"What? You know it's true,"

"Maybe it is for me. But it's not what she wants,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because Hales, I know. I know that she's not ready,"

"Ready for what?"

"For us. For a serious relationship,"

"Well you guys are only 17. There's no need to rush into a serious relationship,"

"Oh, and you're one to talk…Mrs. Scott," Lucas laughed.

"Alright, so I'm not the best example," Haley laughed. "But seriously, Luke. Nathan and I were both ready,"

"That's what I mean. I'm ready for the commitment…not necessarily marriage, but a serious relationship at the least. And I want that with Peyton. But she's not ready. I get that,"

"Did she tell you that she's not ready?"

"Well, no. Not exactly, anyway. But what else could it be? I mean everything just feels right when I'm with her. It's like nothing else matters. And I know she feels the same way because it's like her walls just crumble and I see this…this woman who has the most amazing smile and personality. But once she realizes she's free these walls like rebuild themselves and keeps me from getting to her. The thing is…as frustrating as it may be, I still want to be with her,"

Peyton was back at Rivercourt. She sat on top of the picnic table with her feet resting on the bench. She nervously played with her hands and occasionally looked around the park. A cool breeze blew around her making her shiver slightly. She clutched her fitted brown jacket tighter around herself.

Apprehensively, Peyton looked at her watch. It was past noon. Realizing that Lucas was long gone from Tree Hill, tears began to fill her eyes. Peyton felt empty inside. Her heart never felt more alone. She tried wiping the tears away with her trembling hands, but the tears began to flow faster. Peyton's shoulders trembled as she began to cry harder. Lucas was gone, for good.

Karen walked into her dark empty house later that night. She flipped on the lights and put today's mail on the kitchen table. She set her keys down and pulled out a chair. Karen picked up the pile of mail and began to sort them.

"Bill…bill…hmmm Lucas?" Karen said to herself as she looked at a legal sized envelope. The front of the envelope had Lucas's name printed boldly across in a black marker. She turned the package over to see if there was a return address. Nothing.

"Hmm…This looks interesting. Well, I guess I'll have to bring it up with me next month when I visit,"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...there are also a flashback/ lines from TV in this chapter**

* * *

**

**One Month Later…**

"Hey Lucas! She's here!" Keith yelled as he walked towards the front door of the small bungalow house.

"Alright, I'm coming," Lucas replied.

Keith turned his attention back to the knocking door. With much excitement, Keith swung open the door to let Karen in.

"Hi, Karen," Keith greeted.

"Keith! Hi," Karen replied as she dropped her suitcase and gave Keith a hug. "It's so good to see you. I missed you,"

"Yeah, me too,"

They pulled away from each other as Lucas appeared from behind Keith.

"So, Uncle Keith, you gonna let my mom in or are you just going let her stay outside?" Lucas said teasingly.

"Well, are you gonna say 'hello' to your mom or are you just going to keep insulting me?" Keith joked back.

Karen laughed, "Come here and give me a hug Lucas," Lucas happily obeyed his mother, giving her a loving hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Mom. I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too, honey. Now Keith, are you going to let me in?"

"Me casa es su casa," Keith said with a grin on his face.

"Here let me get you bags," Lucas offered.

"Thanks, honey. Oh and before I forget, there's a package in there somewhere for you,"

"Aw mom, a present for me? You shouldn't have,"

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't. It's not from me,"

Lucas looked at his mother as he thought, "Haley, right?"

"Actually, I don't know. Guess you'll have to see for yourself when you open it,"

Once inside, Keith closed the door and Lucas set the suitcase down.

"Here, let me get that package for you. I'm curious to see what it is too. It actually arrived the day you left you know and believe me, it took a lot of will power not to open it myself,"

Lucas rubbed his hands together in anticipation for the mysterious package. After a few moments, Karen finally fished the packaged out of her bag. She handed the parcel over to Lucas. Lucas curiously but eagerly took the package. The package was medium sized, but wasn't very heavy. He could feel something hard, but flat inside. Lucas turned the package over to see who it was from. Instead of a mailing address, he saw his name written on the front. Immediately he recognized the handwriting. Confusion clouded Lucas's head, which seemed to freeze him in place.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to open it?" Karen asked.

"Uhh, yeah," Lucas replied "Hey, you mind if I opened this in my room?"

Lucas's response puzzled Karen, but none the less, she respected Lucas's privacy. "Yes, sure go ahead. It'll give me time to talk to Keith to see if you've been behaving" Karen said with a wink.

Lucas sat on his bed as he continued to stare at Peyton's handwriting on the package. "Peyton," Lucas whispered to himself. He traced his name with his finger before opening the envelope. He reached into the envelope and pulled out a black, hard-covered sketchbook. With his soul attention on the book, Lucas set the empty envelope onto his bed.

Lucas opened the first page of the book. He always knew Peyton was a talented artist, but the picture still blew him away. Lucas stared at the detailed picture of him, standing by the red tow truck and her watching him hook up her broken down car. It captured the first real conversation they ever had.

Turning the page, Lucas saw a sketch of the two of them standing on the white bridge in Tree Hill.  
**_  
_****_Flashback_**_  
__"I would gladly erase my dad if it would bring back your mom" Lucas said sincerely to Peyton.__  
__Peyton, touched by Lucas's heartfelt words, made her grievance for her mother fade away for that moment. She showed her emotion through a small smile before turning to walk away. __  
__"Peyton," called out Lucas. __  
__Peyton turned around, but kept walking away from Lucas, "Don't ruin this, OK?"__  
_**_End Flashback_**

****  
The next sketch amazed Lucas even more. It was a picture of him and Peyton sitting on the swings in Nathan's backyard. Every detail of that night was captured in that single sketch; the trees, the moon and the stars. Lucas tilted his head slightly to the right as he stared at the stars. He noticed a picture hidden within the stars. A smile emerged from his face as he realized that the stars actually made up another picture. The stars pictured their first kiss that happened earlier that night.

Lucas continued flipping through the book. It was as if he was reliving his past with Peyton. At the last page of the book, Lucas found a folded piece of paper. But before opened the letter, he noticed the last sketch. He didn't recognize it. It was a close up of Lucas with his arms wrapped around Peyton. Her back was leaning into his chest and she was smiling happily.

Lucas carefully put the book down beside him, leaving it open to the last page. He then turned his attention to the letter, which read:

_Dear Lucas,_

_This is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I mean, we both know that I'm not good with expressing how I feel with words, which is probably why I'm writing you this letter and not saying it face to face. _

_I know that you're leaving Tree Hill after breakfast today, Haley found me last night and dropped the "bomb". When she told me that, I was so relieved because it means that I have the chance to change your mind about leaving. _

_Before Haley found me, I was thinking about my life. I thought about everything…from my mom dying to never having my father around to you leaving. It's like my life was filled with nothing but sadness and loneliness. That's when Haley found me. _

_After she left, I just kept thinking about you. I never felt sad or lonely when you were with me. And I realize now that I miss that; the way you held me; the way you brushed my hair out of my eyes; and the way you looked at me. But most of all, I miss the way I feel when I'm with you._

_That's not the only thing I realized. I realized that I was the one responsible for ruining those moments. I was the one who wouldn't let you in my life when you came to get me and my car. I was the one who pushed you away when we were getting closer to each other. I was the one who never let US happen._

_Lucas, I'm not going to stop us anymore. I want to give us a chance. I may have been scared of getting hurt or being left alone, but not anymore. I know I screwed up royally and may not deserve the second chance, but I want to make things right. I want to keep drawing these moments of us. _

_If it's not too late for us, please meet me at Rivercourt after breakfast. If you don't come, I'll understand. _

_I will always love you, Lucas Scott. _

_Peyton_


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Keith? Mom?"

"In here," Keith called out from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Karen asked as Lucas joined them in the kitchen

"Yeah, fine. Umm. I was wondering if I could borrow the truck," Lucas asked Keith.

"What for?" questioned Keith

"Umm…to run some errands,"

"What kind of errands?" Asked Karen.

"Mom…"

"Lucas, this may not be my house or my rules, but I and still your mother, remember?"

"Alright, alright," Lucas replied, "I want to go back to Tree Hill,"

"Tree Hill?" spat out Keith. "But your mother just got here,"

"I know and I'm sorry. I love that you're here mom, but…"

"But, there's something that you have to do,"

"Yeah and its important that I do this now,"

"More important than your mother?" Keith asked. Keith couldn't figure out what was so important to Lucas that he had to go back the Tree Hill. Keith also couldn't understand Karen's calmness.

"Keith, it's alright," Karen stated, "Lucas, if it's really important to you, then you can go,"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, go. But you owe me big. I mean a mother just doesn't drive five hours just to see her son for five minutes,"

"I know. I'm sorry, mom. Really I am. I promise I will make it up to you." Lucas said, giving his mother a quick kiss and a hug. "I love you," And with that, Lucas left the house with the keys to the truck in hand.

Keith sat in his chair, trying to make sense of just went on in his kitchen. "Now, do you mind explaining what just happened here?"

"Well, I'm guessing that it has something to do with that package. Had I known the effects of that package, I would have given it to him a lot sooner. Maybe he wouldn't have left Tree Hill in the first place,"

"What was in it?"

"I'm not sure. But I only have one guess to who it was from,"

"Who?"

"Who else would Lucas drop everything for?"

Keith still sat across from Karen with a puzzled look on his face.

Karen shook her head and couldn't help but laugh and Keith's confusion, "Keith, really. If you're going to take care of my son, I think you should pay a little more attention,"

**

* * *

**

Lucas ran up the steps to Karen's café in Tree Hill. When he entered the café, he didn't see anyone behind the counter or in the room.

"Haley!" Lucas called out, looking for his best friend. But instead of Haley, Deb Scott emerged from the kitchen.

"Lucas? What a pleasant surprise,"

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Scott. Is Haley around? I kinda need to talk to her, it's kinda important,"

"Oh, I actually gave Haley the night off. She should be at home with Nathan,"

"Thanks, Mrs. Scott," Lucas said as he turned to leave.

"Anytime Lucas. And please, call me Deb,"

Lucas smiled and nodded at Deb before he left to find Haley.

* * *

"Alright, already! I'm coming," Haley yelled as she reached the pounding door.

"Oh my God, Lucas! What are you doing here? I missed you so much," Haley exclaimed as she bear hugged her best friend.

"Hales, where is she?" Lucas desperately asked, pulling away from Haley.

"Real smooth, Lucas. No, 'hey Hales', 'how you doing, Hales'?" Haley said, pretending to be offended.

"Haley, I really need to find her," Lucas replied, ignoring Haley's sarcasm.

"And by her, I assume you mean Peyton," Haley said grinning. Although Lucas didn't reply, his brooding face said it all. "Alright, geez. Lighten up. Come on in and I'll fill you in. You know it's about time you came to your senses about her," Lucas was quickly becoming frustrated with the lack of answers. But before he could voice his frustration, a shirt-less Nathan appeared from bedroom.

"Hey, Lucas! Long time no see! What brings you back to Tree Hill so quickly?"

"Hey," Lucas nodded at his half-brother.

Jokingly, Haley backhanded Lucas on his chest. "What? He gets a 'hey' and I don't know? Hmph, well I guess we'll see if you ever find Peyton," Haley stated as she crossed her arms, pretending to pout.

"Peyton? Isn't she on that fishing trip with her father?" Nathan said.

"Peyton…fishing trip?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, I know. It's strange to put Peyton and fishing in the same sentence, but that's what happened. She left with her father yesterday," Haley confirmed.

"If she left for a fishing trip, then why is her house up for sale?"

"What?" questioned Haley.

"Well, as soon as I got into Tree Hill, I drove straight to her house and I saw a for sale sign hanging on the front lawn," a panicked Lucas replied.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Haley uttered.

"So you guys didn't know about this?"

"No, man. She didn't say anything at all, right Hales?"

"Yeah. We had dinner with Peyton and her dad before they left and they didn't say anything about selling the house. Are you sure you got the right house, Lucas?"

"Haley, I've only been gone a month, not an eternity. I think I know how to get to Peyton's house,"

"Just checking," Haley said with a smirk. "But seriously, she did say that she'd be back in about three weeks,"

"Well if she's coming back in three weeks, then why would she sell her house? This doesn't make any sense," thought Lucas.

Nathan shook his head, "No way, man. It's Peyton. She wouldn't leave just like that," As soon as Nathan said it, he realized it wasn't true. It was exactly like Peyton; to take the first opportunity that came along that would temporarily take away her pain.

Haley, trying to reassure everyone, said, "It's alright. Peyton will be back in three weeks like she said and will explain everything. She WILL be back,"

Lucas shook his head, not believing Haley or Nathan. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I'm too late. She's gone," Sensing that her best friend needed some comforting, Haley walked up to Lucas and wrapped her arms around her. Lucas returned the hug and closed his eyes as he felt the tears forming in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. They are always appreciated. I miss watching Lucas and Peyton interacting on the show too. I'm hoping things will change. But for now,the Leyton fics on here will keep me interested for a while.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Hales,  
_

_I know I told you that I would be back in Tree Hill by now, but things have changed. I don't think I can ever go back to Tree Hill. Everything there just reminds me of Lucas and it hurts too much knowing that I screwed things up with him. This probably sounds like a pathetic excuse cause I know that you miss him too, but at least you have Nathan. I have no one. _

_I don't want you to worry about me now. I'm with my dad and I'm happy as I'll ever be right now. He takes me on the long fishing trips and it's been great so far. I've been learning so much about him and about my mother, something I wouldn't be able to do if I stayed in Tree Hill. _

_The only downside of this experience is that we're constantly traveling along the east coast. So we don't have a permanent home. Our home is either the boat or some hotel. I love the traveling and exploring the different cities but we never dock for more than a day, which just isn't enough time!_

_Hales, I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me, free from the cliché world of Tree Hill High. Look, I know we haven't been friends for a long time, but it feels like we have been friends forever. I want you to know that I will cherish our friendship forever. Please don't hate me for doing this. Just understand that it's something I have to do. Haley, you're the only thing that I regret leaving behind._

_Love always, __  
__Peyton__  
_  
Peyton put down her pen and reached for a tissue. She gently dabbed her tearing eyes. After throwing her tissue in the trash bin beside the desk, she carefully folded the letter and tucked it into an envelope addressed to Haley.

"Peyton?" Larry Sawyer said as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Clearing her throat and putting on a smile, "Hey, dad,"

"I've got to go down to the harbour to load up the boat with new supplies. So if you need me that's where I'll be,"

"Ok, dad,"

"Do you want anything to eat before I leave?"

"No. I don't feel like eating right now,"

"Alright, but if you change your mind, just call room service or you can go to the corner market and pick something up," Mr. Sawyer said as he handed Peyton some money.

"Thanks, Pops," Peyton said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok, I shouldn't be too long. Oh and before I forget, don't forget to send in those forms for home schooling correspondence,"

"Got it right here. In fact, I have some other letters to mail, so if you don't mind, I'll walk you to the docks before I mail them,"

"I'd love that, Curly," Larry replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm really glad that you're here with me,"

"Yeah, me too, dad," Peyton replied and rested her head on his shoulder.

Larry smiled, happy to have his daughter by his side and in his life. He always worried about Peyton when he left her alone in Tree Hill. In all those times he left for the seas without her, he often regretted it because it was another missed chance to get to know his only daughter. The only piece of Anna, his wife, he had left.

But all those missed opportunities with Peyton compelled him to miss the sadness in her eyes as she placed her letter into her purse.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple months later

It was nearly 8AM and Lucas Scott sat by himself on the picnic table at Rivercourt. He was sweaty and his cheeks were rosy pink from playing basketball. Lucas pulled his grey hoody sweatshirt over his sweat-soaked tank top. He picked up the basketball and tossed it back and forth between his hands and focused intently on the orange ball. He was so focused that he didn't here the footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Broody,"

Startled, Lucas dropped the ball and looked up. He saw Brooke, wearing a short pink skirt, walking towards him. Her hands were tucked into her white jacket. She took a seat on the bench, where Lucas's feet were resting. Brooke leaned back until her back rested on the edge of the table and looked up at the sweating Lucas.

"Thought I'd find you here,"

"You were looking for me?" Lucas suddenly felt uncomfortable"If you're the ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with my ex-best friend, then yeah, I was looking for you,"

After Lucas and Brooke broke up because of his fling with Peyton, things were never the same. Peyton and Brooke were no longer best friends, but they were still civil towards each other. Brooke and Lucas, on the other hand, barely said a word to each other.

Knowing that Brooke was looking for him, not only made Lucas even more uncomfortable, but it made him curious to find out why. "I…uhhh..Bro.." Lucas stuttered.

A laughing Brooke interrupted, "Relax, Lucas. I'm not here because of that. Although, it would be fun to make you feel even more guilty…"

"Brooke, listen. I really am sorry about everything and the way I handled things. You deserved better,"

Brooke nodded here head, "Keep going,"

"Brooke, I'm serious. You're a beautiful girl, inside and out,"

"Yeah, I am. Aren't I?" Lucas laughed, finally realizing that she was kidding around.

"And as much as I 'd like to hear more about me being hot and so beautiful," Brook continued, "I came to tell you something,"

"Ok,"

"I want to say 'thank you',"

Confused, Lucas looked at Brooke for more answers.

Brooke giggled at Lucas's puzzled face, "And you're supposed to be the smart one here. Look when I was with you, before the whole Peyton thing, you treated me like a person and wanted to know the real me. You listened to me, you cared about me and for some strange reason, you didn't want to just sleep with me like all of those other guys," Brooke paused to think for a moment, "You did think that I was hot, right?"

Lucas laughed, "Yes, Brooke, I think that you're beautiful,"

"K, Good. I was just making sure that I still got it," winked Brooke. "Lucas, I don't blame you for going for Peyton. I admit that it did hurt, but I realize now that what you and I had, was just fun. And I know Peyton wouldn't have done that to me unless it was for love...even if it was a really rotten thing to do to your best friend. But I'm just as guilty,"

Lucas forehead wrinkled as he thought about what she had just said. He remained silent, waiting for her to explain. "I knew Peyton had feelings for you and I still went after you. She never admitted that she liked you, but I could just tell just by the way her face lit up every time I mentioned your name or even by the way she just stared at you. I even noticed that you do the same thing when you're around her too...kinda pathetic if you ask me," Brook giggled. "But seriously, you and Peyton really do love each other and you two are right for each other. Anyways, I'm just going to stop rambling here. I just thought you should know that,"

"Thanks,"

"Yeah. Um…you haven't heard from Peyton have you?"

Lucas shook his head 'no', "Why? Have you?"

"No, I was just wondering. I mean I know that we're not really best friends anymore, but we've been through so much together. I can't help but worry about her,''

"Yeah, me too,"

Brooke wasn't really used to expressing so many feelings to someone other than Peyton. Brooke soon began to feel a little awkward sitting there with Lucas. She decided to change the subject, "So, tell me. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

The look of sadness on Lucas gave Brooke the answer. Brooke returned the same look. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes as they both secretly hoped and prayed for Peyton to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fast-forwarding about 2 years later**

The sun was out brightly that spring afternoon and the crew on Larry Sawyer's ship was busy at work. Peyton was alone in her cabin listening to her iPod when her dad walked in. She removed her earphones and smiled at her dad.

"Hey, dad,"

"I knocked on the door, but I guess you couldn't hear me," he said, pointing to her iPod.

"Oh, sorry. Just going through my Bowie phase again," she said as she set the music player down.

"That's ok," Larry took a seat beside Peyton on her bed. "Got a minute for your ol' man?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Listen, curly I need to ask you something; Are you happy here?"

The question caught Peyton off guard, freezing her for a moment, "Yeah, of course. I love being here with you,"

"You don't have to lie to me,"

"I'm not," she replied defensively.

Larry ran his hand through his hair. Even though they had grown closer over the past two years, he still wasn't used to talking to his daughter on a personal level. "Peyton, I know you're not happy. I just wish you'd be honest with me and stop acting,"

"Dad, I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I saw you crying last night. When you thought everyone was sleeping, I saw you sneak out onto the deck,"

Peyton couldn't believe that her father caught her crying. She wanted to tell him what was wrong, but talking about her feelings wasn't exactly one of her strong suits. Besides, she was even more embarrassed to tell him that she was crying over a boy. So, she decided to avoid the conversation all together, "I'm a girl, dad. There's a written rule somewhere that says I'm allowed get a little emotional sometimes,"

"Ok…but then can you explain this to me," Larry pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Peyton's eyes widened as she knew what it was. On instinct, she reached for the paper and ripped it out of her father's hand. It was a sketch that she had drawn the night Lucas never showed up. The sketch was a picture of an empty Rivercourt with a caption reading: He Left Me All Alone.

"Dad, this is private. I can't believe you would snoop through my things,"

"Honey, I didn't snoop. You left it behind on the deck last night. Besides, that's not the point, Peyton. If you have something to tell me, then please…just tell me. You're not going to hurt my feelings if you tell me the truth. I'm your father, Peyton. You don't have to hide anything for me,"

Peyton looked her father, confused at what he was trying to get at.

"What I'm trying to say is…," he paused, "…I'm sorry for leaving you all alone when you were growing up. But I promise that I will never leave you alone again. Damn, I should have realized that you were unhappy sooner. I should have been there for you…I should have been a better father," Larry said softly as a tear fell from his eye.

Peyton reached for her dad and hugged him, "Dad, no. You've been the best father I could ever ask for. Don't ever doubt that. I love you,"

Larry squeezed his daughter back, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

Larry looked into his daughter's eyes, "Then why are you so unhappy? What is that picture about,"

Peyton's eyes looked away with some embarrassment.

"It's about a boy, isn't it?"Peyton sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Her face had 'guilty' written all over it.

"You look exactly like your mother when you do that," Larry kissed the top of her forehead, "But is he the reason why you came with me,"

"Kinda. I mean yeah, at first. I just thought that getting away from Tree Hill would make me forget everything, but then I started spending all this time with you and for the first time in a long time, I felt happy. I know I'm a selfish daughter for doing that,"

Larry shook his head, "No, you're not. You're the best daughter I could ever ask for,"

"Dad," Peyton blushed.

"But can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"You wanted to leave Tree Hill so suddenly, without an explanation..." Larry paused, not only trying to brace himself for the question, but more for the answer, "This boy that you wanted to leave behind…he didn't hurt you, like physically?"

"No, dad," she immediately answered. "Lucas would never hurt me like that,"

"Ah…rake boy," he replied with relief in his voice. "Want me to rake him for you? Cause I do owe him," her father joked.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the morning when Lucas thought Larry was a thief and threatened to beat him with a rake.

Seeing Peyton smile made Larry smile too. He loved his daughter very much and hated to see her unhappy. All he wanted to do was to help his only daughter, but he didn't know how. Being a single father wasn't easy. He felt helpless. "Peyton, this probably doesn't make sense, but just hear me out. I think it's time for you to go back to Tree Hill,"

"What?" Peyton said in shock.

"Hon, you've obviously been unhappy about whatever happened two years ago. And you running away didn't help. No matter how far away you run, it's still going to be there. Maybe you should go back and work things out,"

She didn't know how to respond. It wasn't like there was anything to work out between her and Lucas. Peyton poured her heart out to him, only to have it break into thousands of pieces and even with all the time and distance between them, her heart was still in pieces.

Larry nodded his head. He knew Peyton was stubborn and he couldn't do anything about that. But he also knew that she was a strong, independent young woman. He was confident enough that she would work things out in her own time.

"Alright, I'll let you and Mr. Bowie get reacquainted. I have to get back to work,"

Before Larry could reach for the door, Peyton wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, daddy," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too,"


	8. Chapter 8

A month later

Haley walked through the door of her and Nathan's apartment. She closed the door and put down a couple of bags of groceries.

"Nathan, you home?" she called out.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Nathan yelled from the bedroom.

Haley went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water and a Gatorade. She placed the bottles into Nathan's gym bag along with a power bar that was sitting on the kitchen counter. As she finished zipping up the bag, Nathan entered the room decked out in his practice gear. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately.

Nathan and Lucas both accepted a full ride from Duke University. They wanted to keep playing ball together at a Division I school and neither of them wanted to leave Tree Hill. Duke was also the school Haley decided to attend in the fall. So the decision was quite simple.

When they pulled apart from their kiss, both were out of breath. "I missed you," Nathan whispered. "I have to meet Lucas and Coach K for conditioning practice. I wish I didn't have to go now,"

Haley smiled and gave him another peck on the lips. "Then don't,"

"I would, but I think Coach K would kill me if I left him alone with Lucas. Now we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No, definitely not. I like my husband very much alive,"

The happy couple kissed once more before Nathan finally pulled away and headed out the door.

"Say 'hi' to Lucas for me. And don't be too hard on him,"

"I'll say 'hi' but I'm not promising anything else," Nathan grinned, "Oh and there's a letter for you. It's on the coffee table, next to your sheet music,"

"Thanks,"

Haley walked over to the square coffee table, picked up the envelope addressed to her and plopped down on the couch. She swung her feet up and relaxed. Haley then opened the envelope and pulled out a belated birthday card. Laughing at the card, Haley opened it up and read:

_  
__Haley James (oops). Haley Scott (Sorry, I'm still getting used to it)_

_It's me, Peyton. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Belated Birthday. I'm sorry it's late but I was on the boat with my dad for the past couple of weeks. That's also the reason why I haven't been able to write in a while. _

_Aside from not being on land and not having much human contact, I really am having a good time. I'm still amazed at how calm and peaceful it is out here (with the exception of a couple of storms). I can really see why my dad loves it out here. _

_Sometimes when we pull into port, I wish we didn't have to come back to the real world. I think that's how my dad feels too. It's like the sea is his home and who knows, it may be mine too….nah, who are we kidding? I can't fish. Heck, I can't even stand the smell of them._

_We're actually moving back to land. He actually wants me to go back to Tree Hill, but I'm not ready yet. Deep down, I think my dad knows that this isn't the life for me, that's probably why he accepted a job to be Boston's Harbor Master. It doesn't start till next spring. But he says that it's so that I can go and experience "college life". _

_My dad and I have reconnected on so many levels. We're really starting to open up to each other, which as you know, is pretty hard for me. But it is still a little awkward talking to him about some 'girly' issues. I bet it's even more awkward from him though. I'm really glad that I took the chance to be with my dad._

_To be honest, I am looking forward to living on land, permanently and going to school full time again. It also means that I'll actually be able to hear from you again..that is if you want to. I do miss you Hales and of course, that husband of yours. _

_Hopefully the next time I write, I'll actually have an address for you to write back to. _

_Happy Birthday, Hales!_

_Love, __  
__Peyton_

Haley stood the card up on the coffee table. Even though Haley couldn't write back to Peyton, she was always glad to hear from Peyton. Haley, being the understanding person that she is, was never really upset with Peyton for leaving the way she did, but was disappointed that Peyton never said 'goodbye'.

Haley had just gotten comfortable on the couch again when there was a knock on the door. After letting out a huge sigh, Haley got up from the couch and went to answer the door. She opened the door and was more then surprised when she saw a skinny, curly blond woman standing on the other side of the door. It was none other than Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton stood at Haley's doorway with her shoulders slouching over and her head was hung low. Peyton looked exactly the same as she did when she left; thin, but strong. Her blond curly hair was longer and unkept.

"Peyton," Haley whispered with disbelief and excitement. Recovering from her shock, Haley's face lit up with her signature wide grin. But the smile didn't last long when Peyton finally looked up. Haley saw Peyton's sad eyes that were bloodshot and had dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, Hales," Peyton said weakly. "Remember me?" she continued, trying to smile.

"Oh, my God, Peyton. Are you OK?" Haley said, taking Peyton's hands.

Peyton couldn't answer. She knew if she answered, she'd break down crying again. So she bit on her lower lip and shook her head no. She cleared her throat. "Umm…I know I haven't been that good of a friend and all…but um…I was wondering…" Peyton choked back some tears and looked away. That's when Haley noticed a small suitcase resting by Peyton's feet.

"You're welcome to stay here, if you want," Haley immediately said with a comforting smile. "Come on, get your scrawny little butt in here,"

Peyton let out a laugh. She stepped into the apartment and Haley closed the door. Peyton set her suitcase down and looked at Haley.

"Hey, come here and give me a hug," Haley demanded. She wrapped her arms around Peyton. Deep down, Haley had so many questions to ask Peyton like why she was back and why she was so emotional, but Haley didn't want to push. Peyton will tell her when she was ready.

Peyton held on to her friend tightly. She didn't want to let Haley go just yet. It was the first time in a long time that she wasn't alone.

"Peyton?"

Peyton cleared her throat and let go of Haley. "I'm sorry," Peyton apologized.

"For what?"

"Everything. For not saying goodbye. For not being a good friend. For just showing up out of the blue expecting you to take me in,"

"Peyt, you have nothing to apologize for. You did what you had to do,"

Peyton looked down at the ground. Even though Haley understood her reasons for leaving, Peyton still felt awkward.

"Peyt, are you okay?"

Before answering, Peyton fidgeted with her hands for a bit, "My dad…he umm…,"

Haley's stomach churned as she began to suspect that something horrible happened to Mr. Sawyer. "Peyt, what happened to your dad?"

The waves were higher and stronger than usual that summer afternoon. The boat was thrown back and forth as each wave hit the sides of the wooden ship. Peyton was sitting at her desk filling out her college application forms. She had already filled out applications for schools around the Boston area, where her father would be working next spring. As she got to the last one, she saw a note attached to it.

_Peyton, __  
__Thought I'd pick this up for you, in case you change your mind. _

_Love, Dad _

Peyton removed the note and saw where the application form was from. It was from Duke University, which was just outside of Tree Hill. Peyton shook her head and giggled.

"What the hell, why not?" Peyton said as she picked up her pen and began filling out the forms.

Just as she finished filling it out, she heard a voice yelling from above, "MAN OVERBOARD!"

Immediately, Peyton ran to the porthole to try to see what was going on. She couldn't see anything from below. Peyton immediately made her way above deck to see what was going on. When she finally reached the back of the boat, what she saw next scared her heart into stopping for a second. She had just seen her father jump overboard.

"Daddy!" Peyton screamed out in terror. She began running towards the rail, but was stopped by Pete, a fisherman on her father's crew. "What's going on? Why did my father jump ship?"

"Peyton, calm down. Jimmy fell overboard and got caught in the net. You're father is trying to get him loose,"

Peyton watched in horror as she watched her father struggle to cut Jimmy loose. The drudging net was being dragged by the boat and Jimmy's foot was tangled in the netting. The other men on the boat were trying to reel the net back in, but the net was about 40 meters out. If they had waited for the net to be pulled in, it would have been too late to save Jimmy.

Larry Sawyer struggled with the net and the crashing waves, trying to cut Jimmy free. Both men were being tossed around like rag dolls by the thrashing sea. The waves crashing down on the two men kept them underwater for a few seconds at a time. Every time Peyton lost sight of her dad, she held her breath too.

After a few tense moments, Jimmy was finally loose from the net. Peyton and the rest of the crew let out a collective sigh of relief when they saw Jimmy begin to swim away from the net. But the danger wasn't over. Jimmy was half way between the boat and the net before he realized that he was swimming back to safety, alone.

Peyton never took her eyes off her dad, that is until he was sucked back under the water. "DAD…DADDY… SOMEBODY HELP HIM. HE'S TRAPPED," Peyton cried out. Her body began to tremble with fear. Tears streamed down her face.

The crew on deck turned their attention back out to the net. Frantically they tried to pull the net back in again. Jimmy frantically began swimming back to the net to try to help Larry.

Peyton looked at Pete, "Don't just stand there, do something! If you're not going to do something, I am," Peyton began to run towards the rail. Pete quickly grabbed her and held her back. "Let go of me. I have to help him. Someone, please help him…please," Peyton begged as she cried hysterically. She felt helpless as she watched her father being thrown around in the waves.

Larry Sawyer choked on the salty water as he desperately tried to cut himself free, but he was tightly wrapped in the net from his waist down. Each time he resurfaced, he looked out towards the boat. All he saw was Peyton, yelling for him. Her arms were stretched out as if she were trying to pull him back in. Larry reached out for her. The sight of his daughter made him want to keep fighting to get free, but even he knew he wouldn't make it out alive. Every time Larry surfaced he kept reaching for his daughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never spent more time with you, Peyton. I love you. I'm gonna watch over you. Both your mother and I will. We love you. Be strong, Curly. God, please help her to be strong. Peyton, I love you so much. I'll always be with you. " Larry prayed as a crushing wave came over him and pushed him into the ocean.

When Larry disappeared from view for the last time, Peyton crumbled to the deck floor. "Daddy, please, come back. You promised me you'd never leave me alone. Dad…I love you," Peyton cried out between sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Haley sat on the couch with Peyton. It was the day of Larry Sawyer's funeral. Peyton had her head resting on Haley's shoulder and Haley leaned her head on Peyton's.

"We should probably go get dressed," Haley mentioned

"Uh-huh," Peyton responded almost robotically.

Haley waited for Peyton to make the first move. "I guess we can wait a couple of more minutes," Haley said after she realized Peyton was ready just yet.

"Okay," Peyton replied emotionless. She stared at the wall that stood in front of her. There weren't any thoughts going through her mind. All she felt was numbness. Even though she was awake and breathing, she didn't feel like she was alive.

A knock on the door interrupted the silence in the room.

"I'm gonna go get that," Haley said.

Peyton didn't say anything. She popped her head from Haley's shoulder and almost robotically brought her knees to her chest, allowing her to rest her chin on them. Haley stood up and answered the door.

"Hey, come in. She's in the living room," Haley said to the visitor. I've got a call to make. I'll be in the bedroom," Haley continued as she made her way to the back of the apartment.

"Peyton?"

"Brooke," Peyton said under her breath as she looked up. Peyton was surprised to see Brooke at first, considering they haven't really resolved their relationship after Lucas had left. But Peyton also understood why she was there.

"Nathan called me. I'm so sorry, Peyt," Brooke sniffed. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

Peyton stood up from the couch. Brooke was about to break down again and on instinct Peyton hugged her old friend. The past feud between them was long forgotten. As Brooke sobbed, a calm and emotionless Peyton held and comforted her. Peyton couldn't cry any more. It was as if she was in denial that her father was really gone and if she did cry, it would mean that it was true.

Lucas was awoken that morning by the ringing of his cell phone. Without opening his eyes, he reached over to his nightstand and felt for his phone.

"Hello?" Lucas groggily answered.

"Lucas, hey. You have to get up,"

"Hales?" Lucas sat up at the sound of her serious voice. It was very uncharacteristic of her to sound serious. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas, I don't know how to say this, but you have to meet us at the church,"

Lucas grinned, "Isn't it a little early for you and Nate to renew your wedding vows?"

When Haley didn't laugh or respond, Lucas became concerned. "Hales, what's going?"

"I really don't know how to say this,"

"Haley, just tell me. You're starting to scare me,"

"Lucas, umm…it's Peyton,"

"Peyton? What about her,"

Haley continued, "She needs you Luke. Her father, he died in an accident. His funeral is in about an hour,"

The color drained from Lucas's face. He began to imagine how lonely Peyton must feel and it made him feel the same. He wanted to find Peyton to hold her and to comfort her. "I'll be there," Lucas said just before turning the cell phone off and jumping out of bed.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Lucas reached the church, the seats were almost full of people wanting to pay their respects to Larry Sawyer. Lucas took a seat at the back of the church. He scanned the church for Peyton. He finally spotted her sitting in the front pew beside Haley and Nathan.

At the end of the service, Nathan and Haley walked Peyton up the aisle. Peyton's face was like stone; there wasn't any emotion. Her blank eyes stared forward, not really taking in the surroundings. But as they neared the last pew, Peyton eye's shifted. It was as if they were drawn to something. That something was Lucas. For a brief moment, her eyes locked onto Lucas's sympathetic eyes. His soft look of concern and passion comforted Peyton, but she never let it show and kept walking out of the church.

After the funeral, there was a small gathering at Karen's café to remember Larry. Although Peyton wanted to mourn privately, she couldn't say no to Karen. 

Lucas watched Peyton from across the café. He was trying to find the right time to talk to Peyton. Every time he tried to get near her, somebody would pull her aside to talk to her. As Lucas watched Peyton, it pained him inside to watch her act like she was ok, when in fact she was ripped apart inside. Her smiles were fake and he knew it. He saw through them like he did all those years before.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Peyton. If there's anything you need, just let me know," said an old cheerleading friend.

Peyton smiled politely and softly said, "thanks," But she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there. She was tired of hearing 'I'm sorry for your loss,'. It was if they were trying to tell her that they knew what she was going through, when in fact they had no clue. They didn't lose their mother at the age of nine nor did they lose their father nine years later. They all had someone watch them grow up and take care of them. They all had someone who loved them.

Peyton looked around the room, hoping no one was watching her so that she could make her escape through the back door. But as she scanned the room, her eyes found a pair staring right back at hers. It was Lucas. He stood from across the room. When their eyes met, Lucas began to make his way over too her. She tried to turn and walk away, but she couldn't. Her nerves glued her to floor. Peyton didn't know what to say or how to react. But she didn't have time. Before she knew it, Lucas had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

It was the only thing that Peyton wanted and he knew it. She didn't want to talk. She only wanted to be held. When she accepted his hug, she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes in his embrace. His eyes closed as his hand stroked her hair. It was like everything that happened that day was forgotten. The people around them seemed to disappear one by one.

Lucas and Peyton stood, wrapped in each others arms, in their own little world until a loud crash came from the kitchen. The crash sent them back to reality. Lucas turned his head in the direction of the crash. It was only for a few seconds, but it gave Peyton enough time to slip out like she planned. When he turned his attention back to Peyton, all he saw was the back of her, walking out the door.

Lucas began after her, but was stopped as his hand reached for the door.

"Lucas, I need your help," Karen said as she walked up to him.

"But, mom…" he protested as he motioned to the door.

"Please, Luke. I need a case of coffee mugs from downstairs. Deb accidentally knocked a try of mugs over and now we barely have anything to serve the coffee in,"

Lucas's eyes gazed outside. He wanted to go after Peyton, but he couldn't say 'no' to his mother. After letting out a sigh, he let go of the door. "Alright, I'll get them,"


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton pulled the door to Karen's café open and walked out in a hurry. Even though she was hoping that Lucas was following her, she never looked back to see. But as she continued down the street, she knew she was all alone.  
_  
__I walk a lonely road __  
__The only one I that have ever known__  
__Don't know were it goes__  
__But its home and I walk alone __  
_

She wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep warm on that cloudy, cool afternoon. Peyton didn't know where she was going. She had nowhere to go. Tree Hill used to be her home, but it wasn't anymore. There was nothing here for her anymore.  
_  
__I walk this empty street__  
__On the Blvd. of broken dreams__  
__Were the city sleeps__  
__And I'm the only one and I walk alone__  
_  
Her eyebrows narrowed as she thought about her brief moment with Lucas. She was confused about his embrace. Her heart believed the hug meant more then just a comforting hug. She felt his arms pull her into him. He held on to her tightly, as though he never wanted to let go.  
__

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me__  
__Till then I'll walk alone__  
_But Peyton's doubting mind told her that it was just a hug out of pity. If it meant more, then Lucas would have chased after her. He wouldn't have let her go so easily.  
_  
__I'm walking down the line__  
__That divides me somewhere in my mind__  
__On the border line of the edge__  
__And where I walk alone___

_I walk alone__  
__I walk alone__  
__I walk alone__  
__I walk a...__  
_  
When Peyton snapped out of her thoughts, she found herself standing in front of her mother and father's resting place. She stared at her mother's tombstone, then at her father's. The thoughts of Lucas quickly vanished.

She couldn't believe that both of them were gone and were never coming back. They had abandoned her. Peyton could no longer fight her emotions. She felt them flowing through her mind and body. There was so much built up inside of her, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She fell to her knees and began crying uncontrollably.

With hot tears streaming down her face, she yelled at her parents, "How could you leave me? You weren't supposed to leave. You promised me that you'd never leave me. Both of you promised. How could you…how could you lie to me like that?"

She waited for answers, but never got any. Peyton wiped tears from her face with the back of her hands. "Do you know how it feels to be alone? How it feels to watch other parents hug their own kids? Or how it feels to miss something that you can never have? Do either of you get how I feel? Do either of you even care?"

A light rain began to fall from the overcast sky. As Peyton felt the drops falling on her, she laughed and shook her head. She looked up to the sky. "You can rain on me all you want. I don't care. You already took my parents,"

Peyton looked back down at the ground. Her eyes looked at her father's freshly buried grave. There wasn't any more anger, but a sad depression. "Was I that bad of a daughter? What did I do to deserve this?"

Peyton sat on the wet ground for a few moments when suddenly, the rain stopped falling on Peyton. She could hear and see the rain falling around her, but she wasn't getting wet anymore. Confused, she looked up and saw a golf umbrella protecting her. She turned around and saw a familiar face. It was Whitey.

"Thought you might need this," Whitey said. He slowly took a knee beside her. Peyton wiped her tears again. She was glad that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Thanks," she relied.

Whitey nodded. "It's a shame you know. The good ones really do die young. Guess that's probably why I'm still around,"

Peyton laughed at Whitey's joke.

"Got tired of talking to everyone at Karen's café?" Whitey asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"When Camilla died the last thing I wanted to do was talk or listen to people tell me they were 'sorry for my loss',"

"Why do people say it? 'I'm sorry for your loss,'? I mean they don't understand. They don't know how it feels to lose both parents,"

"Maybe not, but I think they say it because they don't know what to say. Their hearts are in the right place though,"

Peyton nodded. "So you bring Camilla flowers today?"

"No, I just thought you might need someone to talk to. Someone to tell you that it's not your fault. Cliché as it might sound, it was just their time to go. I know all too well what it feels like to keep searching for answers that you'll never get. I also know what it feels like to be alone…push people away, even when you need them the most,"

"Yeah, I guess I have a knack for doing that. I try not too, but I don't know what happens. I still end up being alone,"

"Well, I think it time that you tried a bit harder. Let your friends in. You're lucky you know. You have a great group of friends,"

Peyton looked down. She felt guilty for not being able to let them in, but deep down she felt as though it was better off being alone because, in the end, people always leave her and it hurt so much.

"Look, I've got to get going. Anytime you need to talk, you know where I'll be," He handed the umbrella to Peyton.

"thanks," she said as she took the umbrella.

"Just don't take off without returning it," Whitey winked.

"I promise,"

"Peyton, it's good to have you back. I hope you plan on staying awhile. Maybe Lucas will start playing better again,"

Peyton stared at Whitey as he walked back to his truck. She wondered what he meant by his last words.

Haley made her way up to the roof of Karen's café. She opened the door and stepped onto the fake lawn. She spotted Lucas near the barrier at the edge of the roof looking out over Tree Hill.

"Whatever you do, don't jump," Haley joked as she tried to lighten the mood. Lucas turned his head and gave her a half smile.

"Hey, Hales,"

"You up for a round of nine?" she asked as she motioned to their homemade mini putt course.

"Nah, not right now. Some other time?"

"Yeah," She stepped beside Lucas and leaned again the wall too. "So what's going on in that brooding head of yours?"

Lucas let out a breath of frustration, "I don't know what to do Hales. I've waited all this time for Peyton to come back so I could explain everything and give us a second chance. And now that she's here, I can't tell her,"

Haley nodded, understanding what he meant, "Because she's got enough to deal with right now and you're afraid that she'll just push you away. But can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Regardless of this situation, do you want to tell her?"

"More than anything, Hales," Lucas answered without any hesitation. "Do you think it's selfish of me to ignore what she needs and tell her?"

"No. What she needs is you, Luke. She needs to know that you've always loved her and never deserted her. Lucas, even if she pushes you away, don't let her cause she needs you more than ever right now,"

Hearing Haley's thoughts comforted Lucas. He thanked Haley by giving her a hug. Haley hugged him back before pushing him away to look straight into his eyes. "Go. Go find her,"

Lucas looked at Haley, still unsure. Haley nodded her head, letting him know that it'd be OK.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song in this story is by Sarah McLachlan. Hope you enjoy!

Lucas searched all of Tree Hill for Peyton. He went to all of the usual places she would normally go; Rivercourt, Karen's café, the bridge, the highschool and even the cemetery, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He pulled up his drive way as his watch read 12:35am. He reluctantly gave up the search and hoped that Peyton returned to Haley and Nathan's couch.

Lucas unlocked the front door and was about to enter when he noticed something in the corner of the porch. He slowly walked towards it and as he got closer he realized it was Peyton. She was cuddled in the corner, asleep. Lucas knelt down beside her and gently brushed a curl from her face. With the same hand, he softly cupped her face and smiled. He was relieved to know that she was safe and that she didn't leave town.

Carefully and gently, he slipped his arms under her and picked her up without waking her. He carried her into the house and shut the door behind him.

The sun peaked through the blinds as Peyton began to wake. She stretched out her arms, with her eyes still closed. It was the best, most comfortable sleep she had gotten in weeks. Slowly, memories of her father's funeral seeped into her head. She remembered falling asleep outside on the uncomfortable wood…but it didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. She was lying down on something soft. Her body was also covered with something soft.

"A blanket? Where did I get a blanket?" she thought.

Finally, she opened her eyes. "Where am I? What the hell did I do last night?" Peyton lifted her covers slightly and looked down, "Still have clothes on…definitely a good sign," Peyton thought with relief.

She sat up and looked around the room. The room felt familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She saw a chair beside the bed, a desk on the other side of the room and a little alcove at the opposite side of the room.

"If I put a dresser over there, a computer on that desk…" Peyton suddenly realized where she was. "It can't be…it doesn't make sense….how the Hell did I end up in my old room?"

She closed her eyes again, hoping to actually wake up. When she opened them again, she was still there. "It was all a dream," she tried to believe as she threw her covers off and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, Lucas, who had woken up before Peyton, was downstairs getting breakfast set on a tray. He was also practicing what he was going to say to Peyton when she finally woke up.  
_  
__Spend all your time waiting__  
__for that second chance__  
__for a break that would make it okay__  
_  
"Peyton, I love you," Lucas said to himself as he picked up the try of bacon and eggs and orange juice. "I always have and…" The sound of footsteps upstairs interrupted his practice speech.  
_  
__there's always one reason__  
__to feel not good enough__  
__and it's hard at the end of the day__  
__I need some distraction__  
__oh beautiful release__  
_  
Lucas made his way up to Peyton's room in a hurry. When he entered the room, he found an empty bed. Panicked, Lucas put the tray down on the floor and hurried out the room to find Peyton. Lucas found Peyton in a room down the hall. When he entered, her back was to him. He stood there, not knowing what to do. Peyton felt Lucas's presence in the room and turned to face him. Her eyes were brimming with tears.   
_  
__memory seeps from my veins__  
__let me be empty__  
__and weightless and maybe__  
__I'll find some peace tonight__  
_  
"Tell me it was all a dream. Tell me he didn't die," she choked out.

Lucas could only look at Peyton with sorrow. He didn't know how to tell her. He so much wanted to take her into his arms and try to take her pain away.

"Peyton, I'm sorry," he softly said._  
__so tired of the straight line__  
__and everywhere you turn__  
__there's vultures and thieves at your back__  
__and the storm keeps on twisting__  
__you keep on building the lie__  
__that you make up for all that you lack__  
_  
Peyton shook her head as if she refused to believe, "No. He wouldn't leave me alone, again. He promised me," She began crying. Lucas came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. But she tried to push him away. "Don't. You're all the same. You all leave me," She continued to punch his upper body, trying to get away.

She continued to push him away from her, but he wouldn't let her. He held her close to him. He didn't care how bruised his chest was going to be tomorrow, he wasn't going to let her go. "Shh…I'm not going to leave you, Peyton. I'm never going to leave you again,"

"Stop lying to me. You already left me once and you'll do it again,"

"No, Peyton…"

"Shut up Luke… let me go," she yelled as she continued to push him.  
_  
__it don't make no difference__  
__escaping one last time__  
__it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh__  
__this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees__  
_  
Lucas didn't answer, but he stood his ground and kept his arms around her petite body. Peyton was beginning to get tired. Her pushes weakened and her yelling ceased because she was crying so hard. Her legs felt weak and began to buckle. Lucas slowly lowered her to the ground, cushioning her fall.

She couldn't fight him any more. She was tired of feeling alone and unwanted. Peyton leaned into him and buried her face into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Lucas kept his arms tightly wrapped around her small body as he felt her body trembling against his.  
_  
__in the arms of an angel__  
__fly away from here__  
__from this dark cold hotel room__  
__and the endlessness that you fear__  
__you are pulled from the wreckage__  
__of your silent reverie__  
__you're in the arms of the angel__  
__may you find some comfort there__  
_  
"It's going to be OK, Peyt. You're not alone. I'm right here. I'm always going to be here for you," he whispered. Lucas kissed the top of Peyton's head as his hand rubbed her back gently. He was determined to show Peyton that he'd always be there for her and that he'd never leave her.

When Peyton's body stopped trembling, Lucas noticed her breathing became deep and regular. She had cried herself back to sleep. Lucas smiled at the sight of Peyton sleeping peacefully. As she slept, he stroked her hair and held her tight with his other. He was glad that he listened to Haley. Lucas wasn't going to lose Peyton again. And he wasn't gong to let her push him out of her life because Peyton needed him just as much as he needed her.

_  
__you're in the arms of the angel__  
__may you find some comfort there__  
__you're in the arms of the angel__  
__may you find some comfort here_


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas let out a yawn as he began to wake up. He remembered falling asleep with Peyton in his arms, but he couldn't feel her body beside him anymore. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the bedroom floor, alone. 

"Peyton?" Lucas called out. "Damn. Please don't tell me she left," 

After checking the entire upstairs for Peyton, without any luck, Lucas flew down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. There was no sign of Peyton there. He picked up his keys from the counter and his cell phone that was sitting beside the keys.

As he walked through the rest of the house, looking for Peyton, he dialed Haley's phone number. He put the phone to his ear as he began walking towards the front door.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other line as he pulled the front door open.

"Peyton?"

"Um…no, it's Haley. Lucas? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…uh, never mind," Lucas said into the phone just before he hung up on a confused Haley. Lucas found himself staring at the back of a curly haired figured sitting at the edge of the porch.

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," she replied without looking at him.

"You know, you gave me quite a scare,"

"Why," Peyton asked in a monotone voice.

"Cause, when I woke up, you weren't there. I…I thought that you took off again,"

"Yeah, well, I almost did,"

"What kept you?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders before looking over at Lucas, "Lots of things,"

"Pey..."

"Lucas," Peyton said cutting him off. "I need to know,"

"Kay, what do you want to know?"

Peyton remembered her trek through the house earlier that morning. She had come downstairs and was about to leave, when she noticed pictures hanging in the hallway. She looked closer. They were pictures of Lucas and his mother and some of Nathan and Haley. _"What's going on here?"_ she thought to herself. Peyton shook her head, trying to shake out the thoughts. _"Forget about it. It means nothing. Just keep going," _But her curiosity got the best of her.

She continued through the living room. The set up was exactly the same as she remembered it. Peyton looked at the furniture. It was the Sawyer's furniture. Her attention was then drawn to the fireplace. On the mantel were more pictures. Her mind became even more confused as she scanned the framed photographs, one by one. They were various pictures of her family; her, her mother and her father, at different times throughout her life. They were the same family pictures that were supposed to be packed up when the Sawyers sold the house. In fact, everything belonging to the Sawyers' was supposed to be packed up by professional movers and stored in a storage house.

Peyton wondered why the Sawyer's belongings were never moved out. She made her way out of the living room, but not before she spotted magazines on the coffee table. She picked up a 'NBA Inside Stuff' magazine. As Peyton looked at the front cover, she had take a closer look at the cover. The picture of Shaq in a Miami Heat uniform on the cover wasn't what got her attention. It was the address. The address belonged to the Sawyer's house, but the strange thing was that the subscriber was Lucas Scott.

Peyton's strange findings were beginning to take a toll on her. She put the magazine back down and walked towards the front door. She couldn't handle it anymore. The more she thought about Lucas living in her house, the more puzzled she became.

After snapping out of her daydream, Peyton began questioning Lucas, "What's going on here? Why are you living in my house?"

"I bought it,"

"Why?"

"Cause…when Uncle Keith and I came back to Tree Hill, he needed a place to live, so I convinced him to help me buy it. Peyton, I wanted to buy your house because I wanted you to have a home to come back to,"

"Tree Hill isn't my home. This house, isn't my home anymore,"

"Then why did you come back here last night?"

The question stunned Peyton for second. She didn't have the answer to his question. After she left the cemetery, Peyton found herself walking carelessly around town. She never had a destination in mind; she just ended up at the house.

"I don't know, Luke. What do you want me to say?" Peyton began to get angry, "That I wish my dad never listened to me and sold it? That I wish it was my home? "

A smile crossed Lucas's face, "Yeah, I did want you to say that,"

Peyton pursed her lips together. Lucas's response upset her. "Forget it," she said as she made her way down the steps.

Panicked, Lucas jumped after her and ran in front of Peyton's path. He rested his hands on her arms, stopping her in her tracks.

"Get out of my way,"

"Nope, sorry. Not until you here me out,"

Peyton folded her arms across her chest, clearly letting Lucas know that she was upset with him. 

Knowing that he had Peyton's full attention, Lucas began, "Do you remember the package you left for me the day I left for Charleston?"

How could Peyton ever forget that day. It was the first night of many when she cried herself to sleep. It was also the night she swore that she'd never let herself get hurt by Lucas Scott.

"Well," Lucas continued, "I never got it till after I was in Charleston. When I read that letter, I came right back to Tree Hill. I came back for you. Peyton, I never would have left Tree Hill if I got it in time. I never would have left you,"

"But you did, Luke. Even if I didn't give you that letter, you shouldn't have left,"

"You know I didn't leave because of you. I was leaving because of Dan,"

"Yeah, and to start a new life. A NEW life that didn't include me. It's OK, Luke. You don't have to explain anything. I get it. Besides, it's all in the past. Just do me a favor and get over it. I did," Peyton had just lied not only to Lucas but also to herself. She never got over Lucas Scott and she never would. It wasn't easy saying those words, but back in Peyton's mind, she wondered if Lucas was just telling her this out of pity. She wondered if he really felt that way about her. All she was trying to do was to protect herself from getting hurt again.

"Why do you do this?" Lucas questioned with frustration in his voice.

"Do what?"

"This…push people who love you away. Do you really want to live life alone?"

"You so did NOT just ask me that,"

"I just did,"

"You have no clue do you? I'm the one who lost my mother when I was nine years old. I'm the one who watched my father drown, nine years later. I'm the one you all left behind. If you haven't noticed, Lucas, I don't leave them. People leave me," Peyton yelled out angrily.

Lucas, who was emotionally worked up, retorted back, "What about Haley? Or Nathan? Even Brooke. They didn't leave you. Look, my point is you barely said a word to any of them since you came back. They did everything they could to try to talk to you, but you never gave them the chance. You just did what you do best, hide your feelings from everyone who loves you. You pretend that everything is OK and that you're strong enough to handle everything on your own, but…" Lucas took a breath and began to calm his voice down, "…but I know it's killing you inside. I know you feel like you're all alone. I just want you to know that you don't have to go through this on your own. I'm here for you. We're all here for you. Just give us the chance,"

"I don't need you to lecture me about how I feel or what I should do or don't do," Peyton stepped around Lucas and began walking off.

Lucas watched Peyton walk away from him. He felt as though that this was his last chance to tell Peyton that he loved her. Regardless of how upset she seemed to be, Lucas wasn't going to give up. He couldn't watch her walk away from him without knowing.

"I'm not finished, Peyton," Lucas stated firmly as he reached for her arm and spun her to face him. Before Peyton could protest, Lucas continued.

"You want to know the reason why I about your house? The reason is you, Peyton. I wanted you to have a home to come back to. And I wanted to be here when you did. I wanted to have the chance to tell you that I want to give us that second chance. But if you don't…" Lucas choked out, "…if you don't, then this was all for nothing," Lucas looked at Peyton, pleading with his eyes that she wouldn't let their second chance pass them by.

Peyton could only blink. She couldn't find the words to speak. It was probably the first time that Peyton Sawyer was actually speechless.

In a calm and soothing voice, Lucas finished what he wanted to say, "Peyton, I love you. You have no idea how much I love you. But no matter how much I beg, I can't make you stay. So if you want to go, then go. Just know that I never changed the locks to your house. My door will always be there for you. When you're ready, all you have to do is open it and I'll be waiting for you," Lucas leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't stop us from happening,"

Peyton was left standing in the front yard. She stood there alone, watching Lucas disappear behind the door. Lucas's voice echoed in her head. Thoughts about Lucas and his intentions flowed through her mind. But this time there was something different. There wasn't any doubt in her mind. Her mind had stopped doubting Lucas's love for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton looked nervously at the door. She then looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she was sure that no one was watching, she slowly began to walk towards the house. At the steps of the porch, Peyton cowered and turned right back down the path.

After a couple of steps, Peyton stopped again and looked back at the house. She debated with herself again. She wasn't sure of what to do because she had no idea what to say.

Lucas chuckled to himself from the window. He was watching Peyton from inside the house, hiding behind a thin curtain."Come on, Peyt. You can do it," Lucas encouraged.

He looked back at the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes. That's how long Peyton was outside for. When Lucas turned his attention back outside, he couldn't see Peyton anymore. He ripped open the curtain and craned his neck towards the window, trying to spot her.

Before he could panic, he heard a soft knock on the door.

Peyton knocked on the door gently. After she did, her nerves almost got to her. She nervously bit her bottom lip and shifted her feet on the wooden porch. She was about to walk away again when the door flew open, slightly scaring Peyton.

Quickly, Peyton regained her composure and began a nervous babble. "You know, I've spent the past nine years of my life alone and during those years, I pretty much raised myself. It was so hard growing up so fast and having no one to turn to…no one to come home to. My life was so lonely and I never wanted anyone to know that. I never wanted anyone to know how sad I was. So I got used to it and now….it's all I know….but then you come along and for some strange reason, you see through the smoke and see the how I feel. You see the real me. And that scares me Lucas," Peyton paused to see Lucas's reaction.

Lucas looked at Peyton intently. She had his complete attention and he waited patiently for her to continue.

"It scares me because I think that once I let you in my life, you'll just leave and I'll be alone again. So I push you away, but no matter how hard I pushed, you were always there. I kept telling myself maybe you're doing it because you're a nice guy…maybe it's because you feel sorry for me...or maybe, just maybe it's because you really do love me," Peyton's voice softened towards the end of her babble. She stopped and wondered if it made sense to Lucas. Peyton also felt vulnerable because for the first time in her life, somebody other than herself knew what she was feeling.

Taking in a deep breath, she continued, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm done. I'm tired of feeling alone and I'm tired of pretending that everything is ok. I want to stop pushing people away. I want to stop pushing you away. I don't want to stop us from happening…but the thing is I can't. I can't open it,"

Lucas didn't understand. He stood in the doorway with eyebrows furrowed.

"Lucas, I can't open the door like you wanted because I left my purse at Karen's. My keys are in the purse," Peyton smiled sheepishly. "So I was I wondering, since you already have to door open…"

"Yes, I'll let you in,"

Peyton shook her head, "No, I'm going to let you in,"

Lucas grinned and stepped out of the house. He wrapped his strong arms around Peyton's waist and pulled her body close to him. He buried his face into her neck and breathed her in. Peyton slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his embrace.

Peyton Sawyer was no longer alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue I

Peyton sat with Lucas on the hood of her car that was parked at Rivercourt. They were both watching the sunset over Tree Hill. Peyton rested her head on to Lucas's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned further into him, trying to draw in his warmth. Peyton kept shivering as the night fell around them.

"Cold?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, a little. But I have you to keep me warm,"

"I'll get a blanket," He kissed the top of her curly hair, hopped off the car and walked to the trunk.

Lucas rummaged through the trunk, looking for what he wanted. Once he found what he was looking for, he shut the trunk and made his way back to Peyton.

"Finally, I was just about to freeze to death," Peyton joked.

Lucas just smiled as he wrapped the blanket around her, while holding on to a surprise for Peyton. He remained standing in front of the blonde, making sure her eyes never left his. He leaned his forehead in till it gently touched hers. Lucas closed his eyes and gave Peyton a soft kiss on the lips. Lucas's heart began to beat faster. With his free hand, he gently pushed back a curl from her face.

"Are you happy?"

Peyton smiled, "Very,"

"Good, cause I have something for you" Lucas replied as he revealed his gift for her.

Peyton was surprised to see a black sketch book with a red bow wrapped around it. She took the book from Lucas's hands and immediately recognized it. It was the book that contained the sketches of all of their happy moments together. She looked back up to Lucas and smiled. Her eyes were still wide with surprise.

"Go on, open it,"

"Lucas, I know what it is,"

"Yeah, I know. I just want you to open it," he simply replied.

Peyton looked at Lucas for a moment, trying to figure out what he was up to. She couldn't figure it out, so she followed his instruction. She looked down at the book. Her hand slowly pulled at the loose end of the bow to untie it. When she pulled at it, the bow remained intact. She pulled a bit hard, but the bow remained tied. Her gaze looked back at Lucas's grin.

"Funny, you had to double knot it," Peyton sarcastically commented.

Lucas just replied with a bigger grin and shrugged his shoulders.

Peyton turned her attention back to the bow. She was determined to untie it. She decided to unknot the bow itself. As her fingers wrapped around the knot, she felt something hard. She looked at the object that was preventing her from loosening the bow. It was a white gold band, with a diamond sitting on top. Peyton gasped when she realized what it was.

Peyton looked back at Lucas, who was now down on one knee. Peyton brought her hand to her moth, as if she were trying to hide her shocked face.

"Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?" Lucas simply asked.

Peyton couldn't verbally answer, so she nodded her head continuously.

Excitedly, Lucas stood up and picked Peyton up. He held her close to his body and spun her around, laughing and yelling celebrating their engagement.

Finding her words again, Peyton joined Lucas's yelling, "Yes! I'm going to marry you, Lucas Scott,"

Lucas put Peyton back on the ground. She excitedly looked at Lucas and said, "Now help me get this ring on my finger," They shared a laugh and Lucas untied the ring from the bow. As Lucas untied the bow, Peyton watched, wiping a happy tear away from her eye.

Once the ring was finally untied, Lucas took Peyton's outstretched left hand and began to place the ring on her ring finger. Suddenly, without warning, Lucas took the ring away.

Peyton tighten her lips and brooded at Lucas. "Lucas Scott…do NOT tease your future wife,"

"Now hold on, before I put this on, there's one thing I need you to do,"

Peyton folded her arms across her chest, "I am not moving my records out of our room. They stay!"

"I know, I know, they go, you go…blah blah blah. But that's not it,"

"LUCAS…"

"Relax, I just need your help,"

"Help with what?"

"Capturing this moment," Lucas took the book and flipped it open. Peyton looked at the open page and laughed.

Lucas had interpreted their moment with a drawing of his own. There was a rectangular box sitting on two circles. On top of the rectangular box was a stick figure cartoon of Peyton, curly hair and all and just in front of the box was a stick figure of Lucas, down on one knee. The caption on top of the page read: Worth waiting for.

After Peyton stopped laughing at Lucas's inability to draw, she took the book from Lucas. "It will be my pleasure, AFTER you put that ring on my finger,"

Lucas smiled and reached for Peyton's left hand again. This time, he carefully slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"You're stuck with me now, Lucas Scott,"

"Uh-uh…YOU'RE stuck with me, Peyton Sawyer-soon-to-be-Scott,"


	16. Epilogue

This is the final instalment for this story. This was probably my favorite chapter to write. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading the story. Special thanks for those who reviewed!

Epilogue II

One Year Later

Excitement and nervous jitters fluttered through Peyton's stomach. Today, in just a matter of minutes, she would be walking down the aisle and marrying Lucas Scott. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she thought of being called Peyton Scott. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, looking for any last minute adjustments. Her white dress was strapless that fitted her torso flatteringly. The dress flowed loosely from her waist down and had a short train behind her.

Just then, Haley poked her head in. "Peyton…wow, you look so beautiful,"

"Thanks, Hales,""Lucas is so gonna pass out when he sees you,"

Peyton nodded her head, jokingly, "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"So are you ready?"

"Yes. I've wanted this for so long. I can't believe it's happening,"

"Good, cause it's definitely happening. Come on, they're ready for us," Haley said as she turned to leave.

"Hales, wait,"

"Yeah?"

Peyton carefully walked over to Haley and gave her a hug. "Thanks,"

"Oh, umm, you're welcome," Haley replied, not knowing why she was being thanked.

"Thanks for everything. For being such a good friend. And being there when I needed you the most. I know I don't say it a lot, but things are going to change,"

"Thanks, Peyt for telling me that. It means a lot. But we have to get going, otherwise they're going to wonder where we are,"

Peyton followed Haley out into the foyer of the church where they were greeted by Whitey.

"Are you two young ladies, trying to give an old man a heart attack? You girls look beautiful"

The girls laughed and thanked Whitey. Haley quickly excused herself and went over to make sure the rest of the wedding party was in place.

"You look beautiful, Peyton. Lucas is one lucky young man,"

"Thanks, Whitey, but I'm the lucky one,"

Whitey chuckled. "Don't let Lucas know that,"

"Nah, never," Peyton winked.

"Peyton, do you believe in those old wedding superstitions? You know, something blue, borrowed or something like that?"

"Why? Is something missing?" Peyton looked down at her dressing, trying to find something wrong with her outfit.

"No, no…I was just wondering if you had something old,"

Peyton thought for a moment. She looped her arm through Whitey's and said, "Well I do have you on my arm now, don't I?"

Whitey doubled over laughing. "You're a wily one, Peyton," Once his laughter subsided, Whitey reached into his pocket and pulled a small box. He handed it to Peyton.

Peyton looked pleasantly surprised at Whitey's kind gesture. She opened the box. Inside was a silver shaped heart locket.

"Whitey, it's beautiful,"

"It used to be Camila's"

"Oh, Whitey, I can't accept this,"

"Yes you can. We never had any children of our own and well, I've watched you grow up over the years. Anyways, I know that she would be honoured if you had it. I know I was hounoured when you asked me to walk you down the aisle,"

FLASHBACK

Peyton knocked on Whitey's screen door. After waiting a few moments, she knocked again. Finally Whitey appeared.

"Peyton Sawyer. What can I do for you?"

Peyton smiled timidly. "I came to return this," she said handing him back his umbrella. It was the umbrella that he gave her the day of her father's funeral.

"Where you going now?"

"Nowhere. Tree Hill is my home,"

"Good, I'm glad you realized that. It must make Lucas one happy man,"

"Yeah, I hope so,"

White laughed, "you don't have to hope. Everyone in Tree Hill knows he's got the hots for you,"

"Whitey!" Peyton exclaimed, a little embarrassed.

"What? Isn't that what you kids call it now days,"

"Yeah, something like that," Peyton giggled. "Hey, Whitey, I was wondering something,"

"Uh oh, this ought to be good to hear," Whitey commented.

"Whitey, Lucas and I are getting married,""Bout damn time that boy put a ring your finger,"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at Whitey's sarcastic humor. "Yeah, well, we were wondering. Actually, I was wondering…well, you've been there for me since my parents died. You've always been watching out for me, kinda like how my dad used to. So I was wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle and give me away,"

Peyton waited for his response. Whitey stood there motionless. Emotions he never thought he'd ever feel in his life, cycled through his body. He was touched at Peyton's questions. He never thought he'd have the opportunity to walk a daughter down the aisle, but now he was going to the chance to do it.

END FLASHBACK

"Go on, open it up," Whitey encouraged Peyton. As Peyton opened the locket up, Whitey continued. "I put a picture of your mom and dad in there. Now when you wear it, you'll remember that they're always with you.

Touched by Whitey's thoughtfulness, Peyton's eyes began to water. "Whitey," choked Peyton.

"Now, don't go ruining your makeup with your tears. Otherwise Lucas will be the one having the heart attack, seeing you cry on your wedding day,"

Peyton removed the necklace from the box and held it up for Whitey to put it on. When the necklace was in place, Peyton put her hand over the heart and looked at Whitey.

"It's perfect. Thank you," she leaned in and gave the kind man a kiss on the check.

"Now, I think I'm really having a heart attack,"

The two laughed as Peyton gently wiped her red lipstick off his cheek. Suddenly the wedding march began playing. Peyton immediately took her place beside Whitey and looped her left arm into his right arm. They looked at each other one last time. Whitey smiled as he watched the excitement dance in her eyes.

The double doors of the church opened one last time, finally revealing his future wife. It was as if the moment was moving in slow motion as Lucas tried to remember it all. When he first saw Peyton, standing at the opposite end of the church, Lucas stopped breathing and felt his heart skip a beat. He began to feel lightheaded and felt his knees weaken.

"Breathe and smile, man, breathe and smile," Nathan, Lucas's best man, whispered into his ear.

Letting out a happy smile, Lucas took a deep breath and waited for Peyton to meet him at the alter.

After the priest announced them as husband and wife for the first time, Lucas and Peyton looked deeply into each other's eyes and captured the moment. They both knew they'd be together as long as they lived and they didn't need any more second chances. Hand in hand, they walked blissfully down the aisle as Mr. And Mrs. Lucas Scott.


End file.
